Lady (Devil May Cry)
|-|Devil May Cry 3= |-|Devil May Cry 4= |-|Devil May Cry 5= Summary "Lady" is a young Devil Hunter, she crosses paths with Dante as he took a job to take out Arkham, who is later revealed to be Lady's father. Despite her prowess, she is no match for Dante and is merely toyed with in every encounter with him. After Temen-Ni-Gru incident is resolved, Lady and Dante become associates, with the former offering the latter work doing various jobs. Dante's gambling habit catches up to him however, and he soon owes her a great deal of money. This leads into the events of Devil May Cry 4, in which Lady assists him in stopping the rise of The Savior along with Trish & Dante. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, with Firearms and Grenades, 9-A with Kalina Ann Name: Lady, Mary Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Female Age: 18 (DMC 3) | 34-35 (DMC4) | 40-41 (DMC5) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Was capable of disarming a casual Trish and holding her own against her in hand-to-hand combat, despite being physically weaker), Acrobatics (Able to swing from and perform multiple flips across uneven bars and balance herself on one hand while carrying Kalina Ann), Weapon Mastery (Lady can use a variety of firearms and long range weapons with incredible accuracy and versatility. She can shoot in multiple directions to hit multiple targets with different weapons and still hit her targets without problems. Her accuracy also leads her to be an avid billiards player), Vehicular Mastery (Able to balance herself on her motorcycle while shooting both of her pistols, jump off of it while it remains on its course, and land back on top of it while moving at high speeds), Explosion Manipulation (With Grenades and Kallina Ann), Homing Attack (With Kallina Ann, can lock on targets), Danmaku (With Kallina Ann) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, Lady was near the portal to the Demon World, opened in the Temen-ni-gru, and was unaffected by its affects), Fear Manipulation (Casually fights demons, and their presence can cause fear) and high tolerance to pain (Managed to fight against demons and climp part of the Temen-ni-gru even after being stabbed in the leg by her own Kallina Ann) Attack Potency: Wall level physically, with Firearms and with Grenades (Can kill regular demons, who are capable of easily tearing humans apart with her arsenal. Kicked Trish through a wooden bench), Small Building level with Kalina Ann Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Can react to Trish's lightning. Intercepted Dante's bullets with her own at close range) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry a considerable amount of ammunition alongside the rocket launcher) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Kicked Trish through a wooden bench) Durability: Small Building level (Took an explosion from her own Kalina Ann with no injury) Stamina: At least Peak Human (A sizable gash in the leg barely affected her further performance) Range: Dozens of meters, likely up to hundreds of meters with Kalina Ann Standard Equipment: * Kalina Ann: Lady's signature weapon, named after her mother, it is customized missile launcher similar to a MANPADS, with a blade on top of it. Lady uses it as firearm at long distances as well as melee weapon in close combat. * Handguns: A pair of handguns that resemble CZ-75, modified with match grade target sights, an extended barrel, and a compensator/barrel weight. Lady uses regular 9mm ammuntion and later on, incendiary rounds. * Submachine Gun: Lady used what seemed to be a VZ.61 Scorpion submachine gun with a small bayonet attached to it in Devil May Cry 3 and in the anime * Crossbow: Lady used a small lever-action, vertical crossbow while traversing Temen-Ni-Gru. * Grenades: Lady has an assortment of grenades that she uses to deal high amounts of damage. * Shotgun: A shotgun custom made for demon hunting that uses various kinds of buckshot to deal damage over a wide area. * Motorcycle: In Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry: The Animated Series she owns a motorcycle. The first one gets destroyed by Dante. The motorcycle she rides in the anime is a red 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport. Intelligence: Lady, despite being a normal human, is exceptionally skilled with firearms, wielding a pistol, rocket launcher, and submachine gun in combat with enough skill to impress Dante. She is also able to use acrobatic maneuvers along with her weapons in combat, jumping and flipping over foes and even using the blasts of the Kalina Ann as a propellant to leap long distances. She is also inhumanly skilled at handling explosives, and is able to toss them around herself in such a way that only enemies around her are blown away and hit with the shrapnel despite being extremely close to the blast radius of over a dozen explosions. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Charged Shot:' Lady is able to take extra time to prime one of her firearms, charging up to three times to deal greatly increased damage with a wider effective area. *'Ring of Fire:' Lady tosses a great number of stick grenades around her, blowing away nearby foes with a powerful series of explosions and remaining unharmed *despite being in the middle of the blast. *'Rocket Jump:' Lady is able to ride the explosions of her Kalina Ann's rounds to leap high into the air, blasting away nearby foes and granting her additional mobility. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Hunters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Capcom Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9